1. Field
This disclosure relates to natural estrogen and progesterone replacement therapies, with formulations provided for each estradiol and progesterone alone and in combination for the treatment of pre, peri-menopausal, menopausal and post-menopausal females in relation to the treatment of Estrogen- and Progesterone-deficient States, each as herein below defined.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hormone replacement therapy (HRT) is a medical treatment that involves the use of one or more of a group of medications designed to increase hormone levels in women who lack adequate hormone production. HRT can mitigate and preventsymptoms caused by diminished circulating estrogen and progesterone hormones regardless as to whether the subject is pre-menopausal, peri-menopausal, menopausal or post-menopausal. However, specific disease states can exist during each stage of menopausal progression.
HRT is presently available in various forms. One therapy involves administration of low dosages of one or more estrogens. Another involves administration of progesterone or a chemical analogue, called a progestin. Progesterone administration acts, among treating other disease states, to mitigate certain undesirable side effects from estrogen administration including, for example, endometrial hyperplasia (thickening), reducing the incidence of endometrial cancer.
Timing for dosage administration is often varied cyclically, with estrogens taken daily and progesterone taken for approximately two weeks of every month; a method often referred to as “Cyclic-Sequential” or “Sequentially-Combined HRT.” This method is intended to mimic the natural menstrual cycle and typically causes menstruation similar to a period after the progesterone is stopped. This regimen is most typically used in peri-menopausal or newly menopausal women as the alternative continuous method often results in irregular bleeding in such women. An alternate method, a constant dosage with both estrogen and progesterone taken daily, is called “continuous-combined HRT.” This method usually results in no menstruation and is used most often after a woman has been menopausal for some time.
Estrogen, in its various forms, and progesterone, in its various forms, are used in HRT via a variety of administered dosage forms including, for example, via tablets, capsules and patches.
“Bio-identical” hormones, which are identical in chemical structure to the hormones naturally produced by human bodies can be used and are often referred to as natural hormone replacement therapy, or NHRT.
These natural or bio-identical hormones are formulated from various ingredients to match the chemical structure and effect of estradiol, estrone, or estriol (the 3 primary estrogens) as well as progesterone that occur naturally in the human body (endogenous).
Currently, bio-identical estradiol is available in both branded and generic FDA approved versions. FDA-approved bio-identical progesterone for HRT is available as the branded stand-alone drug commercially identified as PROMETRIUM (progesterone, USP) (Abbott Laboratories, Abbott Park, Ill.), with a generic authorized by the innovator, and generic products provided by Teva (Israel) and Sofgen Americas, Inc (New York). Other products such as PREMPRO (conjugated estrogens/medroxyprogesterone acetate tablets) and PREMPHASE (conjugated estrogens plus medroxyprogesterone acetate tablets) (Wyeth Laboratories, a division Pfizer, Inc., New York) provide both continuous-combined and cyclic-sequential products containing PREMARIN (conjugated estrogens tablets) (estrogen derived from mare's urine) and synthetic medroxyprogesterone acetate. Other products are available. However, no FDA approved product exists on the market today with combination bio-identical estradiol and bio-identical progesterone.